


wild

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BaekSoo being BaekSoo, Face-Fucking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vague writer/photographer!au - After all that time cooped up in the plane and trying not to make out in the middle of an airport, Kyungsoo’s just as worked up, easily falling victim to Baekhyun’s soft lips, the wet heat of his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wild

**Author's Note:**

> baeksoo killed me the other day being [all cute](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CYNT8BtUsAAxvU9.jpg) [at the airport](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CYNR6YiUQAE5Wow.jpg) and [sharing ice cream ](https://vine.co/v/ihIJ6Eu3Ea7) and i had to do a thing. so here we are. 
> 
> happy (slightly belated) birthday kyungsoo! i hope u and baekhyun shared more than just ice cream.

“Hey, look up,” Baekhyun says, cutting through Kyungsoo’s blissful quiet, and when he reluctantly does, he’s faced with Baekhyun grinning as he holds up Kyungsoo’s expensive camera. “Say cheese!” 

“Baekhyun--” Kyungsoo starts, reaching out for his camera, and cringes when the familiar shutter goes off. “What’re you doing,” he deadpans, lowering his arm and sighing as Baekhyun cackles at the photo on the small screen. 

“I just wanted to take a picture of you,” he says brightly. “You looked so cute.” 

“Give me that,” Kyungsoo says, successfully pulling it out of Baekhyun’s grasp. He eyes the newly taken photo and sighs again. It’s not so bad. He could delete it but their readers love the candid photos a lot. They love the story between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun as much as they enjoy the list of popular eateries and vacation spots they put together for every place they visit. It’s what makes the two of them such a good team; Baekhyun, with his wit and creativity, handles all the writing, draws the readers in with his charm and energy, while Kyungsoo takes all of the photos, decides which ones to put up with each article, and adds in a selfie or two or a photo of Baekhyun sleeping in their hotel room to keep the readers interested, too. 

Baekhyun looks proud of himself when Kyungsoo puts the camera away without deleting the photo, grinning at Kyungsoo knowingly. “You should let me take more pictures of you,” he says. 

“No,” Kyungsoo says. “I’m the photographer, remember? You just stick to writing.” 

Baekhyun whines, draping himself across the empty seat between them, stretching his fingers out to paw at Kyungsoo’s arm. “But writing gets so boring sometimes,” he says. “We should switch for an article.” 

Kyungsoo laughs, batting Baekhyun’s fingers away. “I don’t think so,” he says, even though he understands the appeal, even though he thinks it’s actually a decent idea, something their readers might even enjoy. He purses his lips in thought, glances down to meet Baekhyun’s eyes through his glasses. Baekhyun blinks up at him hopefully. “Not this time,” he says finally. “But we could talk about it when we get back to the States.” 

“Score,” Baekhyun says, raising a fist into the air. He doesn’t move out of his position, and Kyungsoo finds himself not minding as his fingers automatically end up in Baekhyun’s hair, gently brushing the strands out of his face. Baekhyun smiles at him, one of his genuine smiles that isn’t a precursor to a lewd comment or a leer. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind those smiles either, but these are the best, when Baekhyun is soft and relaxed, leaning into his touch. 

He isn’t sure how long he keeps it up for, petting Baekhyun softly as he catches up on some emails and news on his phone. The Amsterdam airport is surprisingly quiet around them, but it is past nine in the evening and they spend so much time at airports that the hum of the air conditioning, the rustling of other travelers rifling through their luggage and even the intermittent announcements over the loudspeakers have become soothing background noises instead of annoyances. In many ways it’s almost comforting. 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says softly, not wanting to really disturb Baekhyun if he’s fallen asleep, the way it looks from how he’s resting his head on his arms, his eyes closed. Kyungsoo pokes his temple, hears Baekhyun grunt, and continues, “How much longer do we have again?” 

Baekhyun groans, but dutifully pulls himself up, letting Kyungsoo’s hand fall from his hair as he stretches his arms over his head. He pulls his phone out of his coat pocket and checks the screen. “Ahh, like an hour and a half?” he says, rubbing at his eyes. “Boarding starts a little after ten,” he says. He tucks his phone away and peers at Kyungsoo. “What’s up? You getting bored already?” 

“You’re the one who seems bored,” Kyungsoo says. “Almost falling asleep on me like you didn’t do that the entire flight here.” 

“I didn’t hear you complaining,” Baekhyun says airily, and he shuffles out from his seat into the empty one on Kyungsoo’s left. He leans into Kyungsoo coyly, resting his chin against his shoulder. “You can sleep on me on the way into Casablanca if you really want.” 

Kyungsoo stares at him for a moment, the way his hair falls into his slightly devious eyes, how, despite their eight-hour flight from New York, he still looks soft and pretty, lets his gaze fall on the curve of his mouth, turned up in a little grin, and Kyungsoo could kiss him right now if he didn’t know that’s exactly what Baekhyun’s expecting, his smile shifting into a smirk the longer Kyungsoo stares. So instead he jabs his fingers into Baekhyun’s forehead to push him away and stands as Baekhyun splutters, says, “Do you want some ice cream?” 

That has Baekhyun perking up instantly, and they grab their bags and head back out to the little shops and restaurants they’d passed earlier. Kyungsoo insists they can just share but Baekhyun buys two cups anyway because he’s a glutton and hands one off to Kyungsoo with the tiny spoon. They still have plenty of time before needing to return to their gate, so they settle down at one of the empty tables in the area and indulge in their spoonfuls of ice cream. 

Baekhyun makes a very loud sound on a particular mouthful, eyes closed, and Kyungsoo kicks him lightly under the table. Baekhyun’s eyes pop back open and he grins around his spoon as he slowly pulls it from between his lips. “Did you want to try some of mine?” he asks, holding out his cup, and Kyungsoo blinks, but doesn’t refuse. Baekhyun grins as he nods, says it’s good, and then eyes Kyungsoo’s own ice cream. 

“Here,” he says with a little sigh, holding it out, but Baekhyun pouts at him and says, “Feed me,” in a singsong voice. 

He’s ridiculous, Kyungsoo thinks, even as he obliges, scooping up some more ice cream on his spoon and holding it out across the table. Baekhyun’s eyes widen, clearly surprised that Kyungsoo went along with his childish request, but then his gaze softens, pleased, and he opens his mouth to accept his treat. Watching him, Kyungsoo can’t help the smile tugging at his own lips, how cute Baekhyun looks as he leans back in his seat, sighing satisfactorily. 

“Thanks,” he says, his tongue poking out to lick over his uneven upper lip, and Kyungsoo blames how tired he is on how he can’t help himself from following the movement. He lifts his gaze up to Baekhyun’s eyes when the curve of his lips shifts into a smirk, and stares back, challenging, as Baekhyun grins at him, clearly enjoying the attention. They finish their ice cream in relative silence after this, Kyungsoo indulging Baekhyun whenever he leans forward with his mouth open, sharing spoonfuls between them. 

Kyungsoo feels almost tired afterward, tossing out his empty cup and stretching, trying to keep his body awake. There’s still plenty of time before boarding starts and every minute seems to go by so slowly. They head back toward their gate and Kyungsoo waves Baekhyun off when he mutters something about using the bathroom, and Kyungsoo settles back down in the uncomfortable seats, wondering if he should pick up that book Jongin lent him to read or if that will only make him fall asleep. 

He gets nearly through the next chapter in the book before pausing to glance at the time on his phone, then over his shoulder toward the bathrooms. Baekhyun’s been gone for far longer than he expected and his brows furrow in worry as he stuffs the book back into his duffel bag and stands. They might be used to all the flying by now, but it doesn’t stop them from getting sick and Baekhyun seems to catch germs way too easily. 

“Baekhyun?” he calls out quietly as he enters the bathroom, and sighs out in relief when Baekhyun waves a hand over the handicap stall at the end. 

“In here,” he says and Kyungsoo wanders over. “Is anyone else out there?” 

“What--no, it’s empty, why--” Kyungsoo says, only to jump back when the stall door yanks open and Baekhyun’s grinning at him, grabbing his arm and dragging him right in. “Baekhyun--” he exclaims, then quickly clamps his mouth shut, wincing at how loud he’s been, and glares at Baekhyun, who is taking his bag from his shoulder to rest it gently on the floor. “Are you serious?” Kyungsoo says, realization dawning on him. “I’m not gonna suck your dick here--”

“Then I’ll suck yours,” Baekhyun says breathlessly, crowding him up against the wall. “Now will you shut up and let me kiss you first because I’ve been dying to all this time you’ve been purposefully obtuse.” 

“No, I’m being considerate because we’re in fucking _public_ ,” Kyungsoo retorts but it falls on deaf ears as Baekhyun leans in and catches the last of his protest with his lips. Kyungsoo should push him away, drag him back out to wait at the gate, but the fight is out of him with every smooth press of Baekhyun’s lips, the weight of his hands resting at his hips, holding him steady against the wall.

It’s a surprisingly slow kiss, Baekhyun teasing, cloying, until Kyungsoo is left breathless when they pull back. Baekhyun smiles at him, licking his lips the way he did earlier, and says, “Ahh, you taste so sweet.” 

Kyungsoo knows he means it’s the lingering taste of ice cream, because it’s on his tongue too, the rich chocolate from his own, the sugary flavor of Baekhyun’s own birthday cake, but still he feels his face grow hot at the comment, at the way Baekhyun grins at him delightedly as if making Kyungsoo blush is a honored achievement. He sweeps in for another quick kiss and then drops down to his knees, pressing the palm of one hand against Kyungsoo’s front determinedly, while the other deftly pops open the button on his jeans. 

“Shit, you’re seriously going to--”

“Fuck yes,” Baekhyun says, sounding just as breathless as Kyungsoo feels, “after all that time on the plane and with _another_ three hours to go--I need--fuck.” He swallows thickly as he pulls Kyungsoo’s cock out, fingers wrapping around the base almost delicately, and flicks his gaze back up to meet Kyungsoo’s. “I need--I want, please just--” 

Despite being able to talk his mouth off when they’re traveling, making friends with business owners and locals or children who sit across the aisle on flights that last over two hours, when he’s eager like this, desperate, it’s like nothing he says makes any real sense. Kyungsoo, though, he understands, and right now he’s thankful that it’s so late, that the airport is empty enough for them to do this without being noticed. “Fine,” he hisses, sliding a hand through Baekhyun’s hair, trying to calm him, “be quick.” 

“Fuck my mouth then,” Baekhyun says seriously before he wraps his lips around the head of Kyungsoo’s cock. 

If that’s what Baekhyun wants, Kyungsoo’s more than happy to deliver, pushing his hips forward just a little as he lets the fingers in Baekhyun’s hair grip tight to keep him in place. Baekhyun groans softly, swirls his tongue smoothly around the tip before drawing back enough so he can swipe a wet stripe up the underside, uses the slickness of his saliva to jerk him off with a hand until Kyungsoo’s stiff and hard in his palm. It happens embarrassingly quickly, probably, but Baekhyun’s right. After all that time cooped up in the plane and trying not to make out in the middle of an airport, Kyungsoo’s just as worked up, easily falling victim to Baekhyun’s soft lips, the wet heat of his mouth. 

He’s always been good at this, too, knowing just what to do to make Kyungsoo struggle to keep control. Now, it’s hard remembering to be quiet, to not let the eager moans slip from between his lips and echo in the empty bathroom. The last thing Kyungsoo needs is anyone to catch them, even if that seems to also be the last thing Baekhyun cares anything about, eyes bright as he stares up at Kyungsoo and groaning low in his throat when Kyungsoo’s fingers tighten in his hair. 

“Quiet,” Kyungsoo hisses, but Baekhyun just lets out this amused laugh as he pulls off Kyungsoo’s cock, and the hot breath of it against him has Kyungsoo shuddering. Narrowing his eyes down at Baekhyun, who is slowly laving his tongue around his cock, smirking, he adds, “You’re such a kinky fucker.” 

“Mmm,” Baekhyun agrees, “that’s what you like, isn’t it?” He strokes Kyungsoo’s cock a few times with his hand, presses the pad of his thumb against the slit the way he knows Kyungsoo likes it, his smirk widening as Kyungsoo bites back a moan. “And, besides, it’s not like I’m the only one.” 

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo says, far weaker than he wishes to sound, but Baekhyun’s got his mouth around him again and it’s distracting. Baekhyun’s earlier words to fuck his mouth come back to him as he drops his other hand atop Baekhyun’s head, too, holding him in place. Baekhyun’s gaze sharpens and he nods slightly, as much as he can with Kyungsoo’s dick in his mouth, but it’s enough to let Kyungsoo know it’s okay. 

He’s careful at first, rocking his hips gently into the slick heat of Baekhyun’s mouth, his jaw slack as he takes him in, and it’s good, so good, that Kyungsoo’s not sure how long he’ll be able to last. Baekhyun’s hands fall away from his cock to rest at Kyungsoo’s thighs, fingers curling in just barely to hold on and he knows to squeeze hard if it becomes too much. He doesn’t though, just keeps his eyes up on Kyungsoo as he fucks forward a little harder, hollows his cheeks as he sucks around his cock and lets out these little whimpers that only make Kyungsoo’s arousal stronger. 

It builds quickly, the heat, the pressure, the way the head of his cock flirts with the back of Baekhyun’s throat until Baekhyun’s relaxed enough to handle it, gagging just barely around him before Kyungsoo pulls back to let him breathe. “Fuck,” Baekhyun rasps, blinking back the tears that have gathered in his eyes, but he reaches out to take Kyungsoo right back in, one hand around the base again as Kyungsoo slides his fingers from his hair to brush tenderly down the side of his face, thumb rubbing over the swell of his upper lip as it stretches around his cock. 

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Kyungsoo says because Baekhyun loves the praise, works all the harder for it, and it’s no different right now. “How long have you been trying to find the perfect time to do this, huh? Were you craving it the whole flight over? It wasn’t enough that I fucked you the night before we left, was it?”

He’s not expecting an answer, even though he’s let Baekhyun go enough to pull back and speak, if he wanted. Instead, they both jolt in surprise at the familiar sound of footsteps, the creaking noise of luggage being pulled along on wheels. Baekhyun’s eyes are wide, pupils blown as he stares up at Kyungsoo, fingers clutching tightly at Kyungsoo’s thighs that he pulls back entirely, letting his cock slip out past Baekhyun’s wet, pink lips. Baekhyun groans at it, and Kyungsoo shoots him a look, his heart thumping in his chest as he can hear the person at the faucet, water running as they mumble to themselves inaudibly. 

Kyungsoo jerks again when he feels fingers winding around his cock again, and he drops his gaze back down, gaping at Baekhyun as he strokes him purposefully from base to tip. “Are you fucking crazy?” he whispers harshly, and Baekhyun just gives the tip of his cock a little kittenish lick as if to say _yes_.

And, to be perfectly honest, Kyungsoo’s probably crazy himself because he doesn’t stop him, lets Baekhyun continue to suck him off, undeterred by the fact that there’s someone else in the bathroom with them. Kyungsoo can’t even deny it’s only making him harder, too, and hotter, his skin burning under his clothes, and he dabs the heel of his palm against the little beads of sweat at his hairline. Baekhyun, too, seems even more eager to make Kyungsoo fall apart now, like he’s trying to draw out a loud moan with the way he sinks down on his cock until his nose presses up against the flat of his stomach. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Kyungsoo gasps, quickly muffles the noise by slamming his hand over his mouth and nearly knocks his glasses off his face in the process. He swallows thickly, tries to stay still, strains his ears to listen until he catches the sound of the person finally quieting, the rush of water from the faucet coming to an abrupt stop. The second they’ve gone, their footsteps no longer able to be heard, a deafening sort of silence falls upon them, ringing in Kyungsoo’s ears. 

Then Baekhyun hums loudly around his cock and Kyungsoo grips his hair tight in his hand as he comes down his throat, hips stuttering as he lets himself groan lowly against his knuckles. “Fuck,” he breathes, feeling Baekhyun’s swallow around him, and he shudders when Baekhyun pulls back a little and sucks meaningfully around the head of his dick. “Bastard,” Kyungsoo hisses, gently shoving Baekhyun off, but unable to help the slight grin at Baekhyun’s hoarse, delighted laughter. 

He looks completely wrecked when Kyungsoo takes him in properly, his hair a mess from Kyungsoo’s fingers and his flushed cheeks stained with tears. His mouth is so red, and he’s beaming. Satisfied, happy. Kyungsoo feels light, relaxed, and not even nearly being caught has him horrified anymore. He reaches down to grab a fistful of Baekhyun’s shirt at his shoulder, hauls him up and slams him around into the wall instead, cutting out his groan with a frenzied kiss. He tastes himself on Baekhyun’s tongue, feels him sigh into his mouth when he shoves his hand down the front of Baekhyun’s sweats to help him out, only to start when he realizes Baekhyun’s come already. 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun laughs when Kyungsoo pulls back to look at him, and the flush on his face deepens in his embarrassment. 

“Did almost being caught get you off?” Kyungsoo asks, curious, and a little awed, and he curls his fingers around Baekhyun’s cock and tugs once anyway, just to see him tremble. 

“That, yeah, and that you’re really fucking hot when you’re like this,” Baekhyun says easily, humiliation gone already as he leans back in and presses his lips against the corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Especially with the glasses.” 

Kyungsoo laughs, incredulous, feeling high off of what they’ve just done, and he lets Baekhyun kiss him once more before stepping back entirely. “Come on, Baekhyun,” he says softly, quickly buttoning up his jeans and grabbing his bag with his clean hand, “Let’s get out of here before we really _do_ get caught.” 

They clean up in relative silence and Kyungsoo waits for Baekhyun to change into clean underwear, smiling to himself and listening to Baekhyun’s loud grumbling as he tries to find what he needs in his luggage. The adrenaline is still burning inside of him as they slip out of the bathroom, and Baekhyun is grinning widely, too, looking far more awake than he had before, and they stop to get something to drink from the nearest little shop before returning to the gate. 

“Well,” Baekhyun says as he stretches his legs out and leans into Kyungsoo’s side, pressing their shoulders together, “that was wild.”

Kyungsoo snorts, nudging him with an elbow, but doesn’t shrug Baekhyun off when he rests his head on his shoulder. “Yeah, it was,” Kyungsoo agrees, and as he drops a hand to Baekhyun's thigh, gives him a little squeeze, he thinks he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i kind of like this au idea so it might be something i come back to in the future. but then again i say that a lot and never do so lol we'll see. 
> 
> 2\. happy new year \o/ baeksoo to start it off seems like a good beginning to me 
> 
> 3\. thank u for reading <3
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)/[fic tumblr](http://towairo.tumblr.com)


End file.
